


Flurries

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Candour [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lawyer!Handong, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day, Writer!Bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Bora just wants to enjoy a white Valentine’s day on her own but it’s proving to be difficult as someone that looked like she fell from heaven is staring back at her.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Series: Candour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Flurries

“It’s snowing!!!” 

Oddly enough, a makeshift fanfare followed. 

With hands buried inside the kangaroo pocket of her top, making her smaller than she actually is, hood prettily placed on the top of her head, covering just enough to showcase her face’s glamorous glow, she found the perfect place, situated in the middle of the room, the excited figure shouted, as if wanting the whole world to know that such magnificent phenomenon happening right outside, raging about how it was the ‘best thing ever’ and that ‘nothing could ruin the day’ because ‘snow is Bora’s serotonin for today!’. 

“It was predicted to snow a week ago, unnie.” A woman answered, with a voice crack at the end of it, complaining with a lifeless and sleepy tone after bolting up from her bed due to the older woman’s remark, half awake. She had the same hoodie but it was evidently smaller as her white top is peaking, compensating for the crop-top length of the outer most clothing layer. 

“Do you know what this means?!” She giddily replied, focusing her attention solely to the sleepyhead. 

“Unnie, quiet down please,” the other woman covered her ears, trying to get back to sleep as soon as she can, turning her back instantly. “You’re too hyper,” The sentence was followed by a groan, she immediately hugged herself, almost in despair due to the disturbance. She was up all night and just got a few good hours of sleep. Usually, she doesn’t mind but today was something different. 

“You dumbass it’s snowing on Valentine’s day and all you want to do is sleep?” Bora scolded the younger one, sitting on her bed. “You don’t have a date?” Her face got closer to Yoohyeon’s, trying to observe her reaction. 

“Siyeon is out of the country.” Yoohyeon answered in a sad tone, quickly turning away from the older one once again. 

“Ah Lee Siyeon! I ought to scold her when she comes back.” Bora’s mood changed slightly, calming down from the excitement she got knowing ice is falling from the sky. Siyeon is always gone, travelling for work and barely has any time for Yoohyeon ever since she got promoted. But they’re still together. She knows it’s not her place but Yoohyeon is like her little sister, she’d do everything for her, she just couldn’t turn a blind eye when the adorable pup is being neglected. 

Without much thought in her mind, her mouth landed on the younger one’s head, biting her hardly, trying to get a reaction from her. She earned her a glare from the younger one but moved on to bite her shoulder anyways. 

“I’m used to it.” Yoohyeon quickly muttered, pulled her sheets up to cover her head, blocking the light that’s keeping her awake too, pushing the older one out of her bed.

“Well then... how about you and I go on a date instead?” 

-

“That tree doesn’t know what she’s missing!”

“Me! A whole snack!”

“Yeah sulk all day in bed GIANT. Tss.”

Bora stomped the snow on the ground, purposely investing much of her energy into taking heavy footsteps to allow remnants of the sole of her boot to leave a distinct mark. Looking at it is somewhat therapeutic, the small shoe print symmetrical, a magnificent sight to see such sets. 

“She had the nerve to say no to me?!”

“Me?! The gorgeous Kim Bora?”

Rants escaped her mouth but not much sound passing through the black face mask she decided to guard herself with. It’s a good muffler, partnered with a scarf, of course, her voice is barely being heard for someone with such high pitch voice, meaning the snotty remarks she just spoke of staying within her proximity. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, fists clenched and letting all her emotions out. Her pride is somewhat hurt. It’s petty but her intentions were clean, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to do something good for Yoohyeon.

Lost in her frustration, she’s just mindless walking around town, enjoying the cold and dry air enter her system wherein with every breath she takes, the negative feelings are being exhaled, coming along with the steam. Once better, with renewed thoughts, she decided to still continue the plan. Like she always does. 

She’s been alone long enough to handle executing this...  right ?

It was too late to contemplate on decisions already made. Her feet shuffling whether she can still retract the steps taken when the restaurant filled with couples greeted her. No one really paid attention as they were busy with their dates while she took big strides to find the table the waitress was guiding her to. No one else in the world would dare spend Valentine’s Day alone in a such a packed restaurant if they’re not bold enough. Coincidentally, it just so happens to be Kim Bora’s middle name.

“I’d come back when you’re ready.” The waitress swiftly escaped Bora’s company once she set the table and handed the menu. 

_ This is it. _

_ Alone once again.  _

Her eyes fell towards the menu, reading each item carefully, allowing her senses to absorb the atmosphere of the restaurant and the celebration around her. It was fascinating. How she can get lost in her own world when her senses overwhelms her. 

Being alone meant no interaction and she can get in touch with the deepest emotions she wants to channel. Deepest observations using her eyes, trying to create a story within each table but avoiding to stare too much that they might be bothered by it. 

_ Let’s see.  _

_ Give me something interesting. _

“If you couldn’t make it, just spit it out.”

Bora’s ears perked up, accidentally listening in on the conversation. The woman on the phone sounded really composed, cold even. 

Someone’s gonna get an earful, she thought.

“It’s something out of my control. I would never purposely bail on you.” 

A hiss followed upon hearing the reply, clearly not pleased with how this conversation is going. One time she asks her to keep her promise and she couldn’t even do it. 

“For someone who looks like flowers would come out of her mouth, you lie too much.” 

Bora’s jaw dropped, covering her mouth, hiding her giggles. She feels bad for the person on the other line receiving this woman’s loathe yet it was quite... refreshing. 

_ You can’t look, dummy, _ she scolded herself, trying to hold off from glancing towards the savage woman. She must keep her cover, even reaching to sip from the glass of water she was served a while ago, her actions as natural as they can be. 

“I waited for this chance for months. Please, spare me an hour.” With desperation, Minji’s voice was sullen. She truly didn’t mean to be late this time but she’s done with all the broken promises. They haven’t even started anything and this is already the situation they’re in. It would not end well. 

“Don’t come. I don’t want to see your ridiculously gorgeous face.” 

Bora’s hand automatically signalled, followed by the same waitress arriving on her table. Proud of herself, she brought out a pen and notebook, focusing on the window outside, scribbling words. It was yet again snowing but not as heavy as it was when she made her way to the restaurant. 

_ It’s now or never.  _

She watched the waitress reach the table where another woman was alone too. Nervous at the outcome, she kept her eyes on her. She just couldn’t look away. Dessert always cheered her up when she was upset so she figured the other woman would appreciate it. However it was her doing the appreciation — the woman had this beautiful ombré hair... a mix of the most pleasing colours, ranging from faded green to the dark end of the spectrum, fitting for the weather. Just as she was gonna look away, their eyes met. 

_ Keep at it, Kim Bora.  _

It lasted longer than expected. She was so emotionless that the chills was sent down to Bora’s body. Still, Bora would never look away. Her eyes can hold captivating stories, one that would get her hooked and would excite to know more. She want to read those chapters, know the reasons why she was this way. Those pair of orbs inviting, that if Bora didn’t stop herself, her body would’ve walked towards her, as if in trance, purely enchanted by her as whole. The other woman gestured on the seat across her, making Bora smile. There she was, walking to her table like she could’ve minutes, sitting across. 

“Hi. I’m Kim Bora.”

“Handong.”

“So angels are given names now. Cool.” Bora commented, letting a playful smirk out. 

“This angel doesn’t like people who eavesdrop.” 

Oh Handong was blunt but Bora was enjoying it. She shrugged, not caught off guard by the other woman’s statement. “Let’s call it scoping the area. For someone to share a meal.” 

She can do this all day. A lot of practice reasoning and smoothly getting away from different situations. 

Play of words? She’s your girl.

“Who goes out on Valentine’s Day on their own, though? How pathetic.” 

“I thought I was with you now?” Bora pointed that they were eating together and conversing. 

“Just once. Okay.” Handong easily accepted defeat over looking like a fool, dining alone on this day. “Food’s on me. Thanks for the dessert.”

The dinner went on for a while and they got to know each other. Turns out, Handong is a lawyer. She has her own practice and was supposedly to be here with a friend but something came up on the other end. It would be weird to open up to a complete stranger, so Handong chose what she could share and keep to herself. She worked with a lot of private investigators and with little information shared, people can find a plethora of sensitive information about someone. 

On the other hand, Bora was like an open book. She was answering all the questions the other woman was curious about. With a naturally friendly personality, it was normal for her overshare about her personal life but nothing heavy. Bora is currently working as writer for a publishing company. The reason why she goes around alone, like today, is to observe and find new ideas. This is her process. Specially in winter, there’s something about the season that allows her imagination to run wild. 

“Ready for dessert for the second time?”

“Dongie! There you are. Thank goodness you’re still here.” A tall woman interrupted, she has a very attractive face, complementing the subtle pink highlights in a fully light blonde hair, wearing a grey top with a leather jacket and decent trousers. She was breathless and laid a hand on Handong’s shoulder. 

Is every woman going to this restaurant out of this world or... is something wrong with the universe at this exact moment?

Handong’s face turned from being somewhat excited to her default expression, the cold resting bitch face that she was sporting while on the phone a while back. She slapped the hand away from her, moving her gaze from Bora towards the woman and stood up. 

“Excuse us for a moment.” Handong pulled the other woman to a quiet corner.

“What did I say over the phone?” 

“Dongdongs...” Minji frowned. “I’m here now. Can’t we just—“ Minji’s sentence was cut, eyes widened at what Handong did. Her hands automatically covered the part of her cheek that was red and was in pain. So much pain. 

Bora was curious, therefore she continued to observe Handong and the woman, staring at whatever was unfolding in front of her eyes. Yet again, her jaw dropped. Handong is so unexpected. Handong just slapped the person so hard there was a massive hand print on the woman’s cheek. 

“Which part of I didn’t want to see your pretty face did you not get?” Handong’s brow raised, questioning the stunned woman, who was stuttering. Shame evident on Minji’s face, she’s now too red, too embarrassed. Her heart broke at what happened that she didn’t realise she was tearing up. 

“Go.” Handong said and Minji hesitantly ran away, crying. She felt like a big bully right now but it’s the only way she could push her away. It wasn’t a good feeling doing that to someone but it has to be done. 

“Take it easy.” Bora teased, standing up and offering a hand to her date. Handong knew the nosy woman saw everything yet she’s still here. “Let me take you somewhere, beautiful.” Bora let a small smile, dragging the woman out after they paid their bill.

-

“I’m gonna get you for that!” Bora shouted, forming the biggest snowball her hands could. She was ready to throw it at Handong but the latter was faster at hitting Bora’s shoulder with another one. 

“Yah!” Bora’s scream was loud that it was possible to feel what she was trying to convey with just that word. 

“Too slow,” Handong let out a small laugh. She doesn’t know what’s with Bora but she can make her happy. 

People who come into your life so suddenly and already making this amount of impact? It’s not an everyday thing but today is indeed special.

“Person who make the best snowman gets to ask 3 questions!” Bora said, upon her snowball hitting Handong on the face. It brought her back to her senses. Her competitive mode on as she processed what was said. Maybe Bora was curious about a few things after all. 

While Bora was focusing on creating the best snowman she could ever imagine of making, Handong just stayed still, looking at the woman. She could’ve just stopped and said she’d answer any question but where’s the fun in that? 

-

“Phone number?” 

“You chose your questions nicely.” Handong nodded and asked for Bora’s phone, saving her own number as the heart emoji. Good luck finding that, she thought. 

“Next question.” Handong laughed when the smaller woman didn’t even check if it worked. Why is this fool so trusting? How adorable.

“I wrote something and I want to check your reading proficiency.”

“Babe, that’s not a question.” She stated in a matter-of-factly tone but took the paper that Bora ripped from her notebook. It was short, with only 14 lines. 

_ Flurries _

_ Consistent as the pace of these snowflakes,  _

_ Each one, gorgeously free falling downwards, _

_ Gradually taking their time in sneaking, _

_ Covering inches of exposed surface _

_ With its grace, embellishing trivial things _

_ While bringing a beautiful reflection _

_ Of the whitest most comely shade of light _

_ Ever to graze this generation’s eye _

_ Lies her; epitome of elegance. _

_ Procuring attention effortlessly _

_ And unknowingly, an adverse effect, _

_ As realisation hits that this is: _

_ A losing battle wherein I’m fighting _

_ With her inevitable victory. _

With every sentence she read, the more she doesn’t get why Bora wanted her to see this. It took her a while to understand but she kept it to herself. She tried not to show too much.

“It sounds cliche.”

“I know thank— wait what?”

Bora was taken aback. Definitely not the reaction she was hoping for from the woman she was trying to impress. 

“I love it.” She added. 

“Funniest girl.” Bora chuckled, followed by a slap on Handong’s shoulder. 

“Don’t fall in love.” She said nonchalantly. When did they get to this point? She’s questioning every action she did today. Maybe she isn’t as cold.

“Too late. Allow me to write more with each day we meet?”

With that sentence, Handong’s gaze changed, her footsteps cornering Bora that continued to step back until she was stuck, her back hit a wall. “You can’t handle me.” A playful smirk showed in Handong’s face and Bora’s heart started racing. 

Was she afraid? Nervous? Or even stuck? Handong’s effect on her is none of the aforementioned words. She was excited, to say the least. Handong is brutally honest and standoffish, her exact type. 

“Try me.” Bora responded before finally pulling Handong towards her, allowing their lips to meet and savour the moment they’re in. As cliche as it may sound, sparks were all over the place when their lips touched. It was exhilarating, like something that she’s been longing for finally happened and now it’s actually happening, her only reaction is to continue doing it. Processing it has taken a while, the whole duration of their kiss, only pulling when they need to breathe. 

-

“Unnie! Bora unnie!” Yoohyeon shouted, shaking the older woman. 

“Hmm?” Bora replied, surprised to wake up seeing her own room. She sat up and fixed her clothing that was all over the place, pulling her hoodie down and making sure her joggers were in their right place. 

“I’m hungry. I miss your cooking...” Yoohyeon sat beside Bora, snuggling with her, trying to use her charms to get what she wanted. Bora slid her arms around the woman, nodding and using her head as a pillow. “Later... too lazy.” 

She reached for her phone, typing words and trying to remember what happened while Yoohyeon was just there, being coddled up close to Bora. The smaller one enjoys her warmth on cold winter days like today. They would usually just be unproductive because winter does that but she must write it. Everything she can remember before it would be all but forgotten scenes.

“Btw, who’s Handong?”

“A good dream.”

-

💚 calling...


End file.
